


Afterwards

by Stycoa



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alex is a third wheel, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, I Love You, Non cannon - Freeform, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), SuperCorp, Supercorp hug, character death tease, they’re gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycoa/pseuds/Stycoa
Summary: Post crisis, Kara saves an earth and they defeated the anti-monitor. But she’s forgetting something- someone- Lena!OrSomething didn't feel right, the new battle wounds, the tattered and ripped Supersuit? No- not that... "Lena..." she whispers and a shockwave of worry ricochets through her entire system. The kryptonian looks around the crowd of people reuniting with their loved ones, people unloading off the escape ships and nowhere to be found was her CEO or her sister.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor, kara zor-el/ lena luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	Afterwards

Kara stares at the sky, her dark blue eyes tearing ever so slightly as the shock wears off. Hundreds of Billions of lives lost, over her earth and the other million earths lost in the fight. But it was over. It was finally over and the antimonitor was dead, they saved a part of the multiverse they could save.

Finally the people of this earth would know peace, Although Something didn't feel right, the new battle wounds that would soon heal over? No... it has to be the tattered and ripped Supersuit? No- not that... "Lena..." she whispers and a shockwave of worry ricochets through her entire system. The kryptonian looks around the crowd of people reuniting with their loved ones, people unloading off the escape ships and nowhere to be found was her beloved CEO or her sister.

She puts a shaky hand to her ear piece and she presses it gently "this is Supergirl, does anyone have eyes on Alex or Lena?" She tried her best to keep her voice steady, the midst of the battle was finally over but her worry was kicking back into high key. After about four minutes of no clear response she launches herself into the air and circles the nearby area, her eyes scanning as quickly as they could, taking a few extra seconds to look inside the pods for them.

"Lena?" She desperately calls aloud, her voice raspy and dry from using it for so long, her muscles weak from fighting until their last punch. "Lena!?" She calls again, landing on the mound of dirt this time. She hears the blue warping portal overhead opening and then a loud whoosh. Her eyes trail the ship, watching as it lands at the head of the trail.

"Lena..." she whispers desperately watching it. This had to be it, had to be them, had to be _her._ Seconds pass, minutes of deafening silence and her thundering heartbeat in her chest. Kara remembers the first time she felt her heart beat this inhumanly fast, when Lena had been poisoned by Morgan edge and she nearly revealed her identity as Supergirl.

Just thinking about that day made her body ache, her muscles tense and relax and tense yet again as the futuristic ship opens its doors and people start spewing out the mouth of it. The atmosphere fills with relief, loved ones collide in hugs, kisses, tears spilling over and laughs abundant.

At first it was just a blur in a crowd. A dark flash of hair spilling over a bright blue suit. Then she saw the flash of red hair, a soft tone "you did it" Alex's voice was far from her but she knew it was her. Kara walks towards the crowd, her footsteps quick and determined, gently pushing their way through the crowd of people.

"You saved them" Alex says again, giving a small laugh that echoes through Karas brain. It's Lena, it's Alex and Lena and they're okay. But she couldn't believe it until she had them in her arms, Lenas gentle hands gripping the kryptonian with all of her might, holding her shirt, jacket, whatever she could and never letting go.

Kara finally pushed the last person out of her way and nearly went blind with the overflow of tears. The sight of Lena in a blue and purple suit, her dark hair overflowing over the clothes, covering just a little of her face. Alex stood next to her, looking around at the people reconnecting with their family. She looks Kara in the eyes, before Lena noticed them and she runs into her little sisters hold. Her grip strong against Kara

“you're okay" Alex said as their bodies mashed together, the hero finally caught the Luthors eye. Kara noticed the smallest details thanks to her powers, her green eyes dilating larger, her lips twitching to almost smile, the new red and bleeding cut above her left eyebrow which was begging to be wrapped in a bandaid, the smudged natural pink lipstick, the frizzy ends of her dark hair blowing slightly with the wind. 

Kara lets Alex go, her eyes scanning Lena for any extremely bad injuries then she gives a small exhale "I- I was so worried about you" she timidly admits. The luthor nods gently, looking down and moving the hair behind her left ear slowly. “You saved a lot of people” Kara tries again once the Luthor lets minutes pass with no response. This time she speaks "Well, no matter our differences I'm still going to save the people..."

Lenas words hurt her more than a kryptonite bullet to the leg, but she showed no falter in her facial expression except to glance at her sister. Alex takes the hint almost immediately and is walking away from the two women before she can interrupt any further. "I know you would, because you’re good..." Kara says, stepping towards Lena once.

The luthor gives a small nod. Her walls were back up, keeping her feelings hidden and all the good things emotions brung, three years of friendship, heartbreak, betrayal, intense trust, gone down the drain by one single lie. “ we would've been lost without you, Supergirl" the way she said her title, so full of disdain, sadness and betrayal... It made Karas heart ache to know she caused this, she gives a small breath

"Lena... I- I know that you wanted to use myriad for good.. and I know why you lied to me but I want you to understand why I lied to you- for years" Lena looks at the Super skeptical. Her eyes narrowing while she crosses her arms.

"I... I knew it was dangerous for anyone I was close with to know my real identity... " Kara pauses, looking up at the green eyes staring at her, silent amongst the sea of noise. "It was dangerous for anyone I _love_ to know my real name, and you... are..." Lena looks back and forth between her eyes, then she glances down to her lips once. A hesitant expression on the Luthors face.

"Lena I love-"

"Don't... please..." she whispers, her eyes closing as a tear falls down her cheek. Kara closes her mouth immediately and she just stares at her, eyes glossy and shifting on her left and right feet. "Kara... I know what you're going to say... I don't want to hear it if it's not true. I've had enough hurt and enough betrayal in my life- to last seven lifetimes. Everyone lying to me just to stab me in the back, besides I don't think you even know what it means to love me- to love a Luthor- a _woman_ for gods sake-"

Kara steps closer, (despite her being in awe of making the luthor flustered and rambling for the first time ever) her hands gently taking Lenas face in her hands. The dark haired woman silences with a quiet shaky breath, staring at Kara for a few moments before their lips connected.

Kara wasn't sure which one leaned in first, all she could focus on were the soft lips pressed against her own, the slightly chapped, warm, firm, strawberry flavored lips of Lena luthor. Her hands resting at the hero's waist, gripping the fabric ever so firmly like Kara had missed. She leans her head to the left, the dark haired woman responding instantly with a tongue darting out the parted lips. 

Even in a stance like this the two were reading each other's minds. Lena is the first to pull back, quietly panting for air, her cheeks flushed under Karas thumbs, eyes staring at the aliens mouth. "I love you too" Lena admits timidly and finally looks up to meet the blue eyes. Kara gives a slow small smile, letting her best friends face go and taking a half step backwards so they weren't breathing down each other's necks (so to speak)

Kara breaks the eye contact since it was making her heated in more places than her cheeks and she looks down at her boots. "Would it be okay if we maybe didn't jump straight into a relationship?" Kara asks a little quietly. Lena nods confidently "of course we can do whatever you-"

"Because I never really got the chance to explore love on krypton, and then when I moved in with the Danvers, everything was so strict and I was afraid I wouldn't have a home if I expressed my interest in human girls..." Kara glances up at Lena who was nodding intently as she listened, the first person she had ever really expressed this about.

"I guess I always had these feelings, for James and for a girl in my high school and now... I guess you" Kara gives her signature half smile and Lena gives a small laugh as well. "I do have to admit, I find it quite charming that I'm your female crush" and as if no time had passed, no secrets spilled or betrayal and broken hearts, Kara was laughing carelessly, blushing and looking down from the Luthors gaze. Just like the good ol days. 

“You know I missed you..." Lena says with a slight head tilt. Her arms extend like they usually did when she wanted a hug. Kara finds herself leaning against the woman in no time at all "I missed you too..." Kara inhaled the smell of Lena. A kind of gingerbread smell and the residue, mixed with scotch and wax.

A strange combination but that was just Lena. "It's about time...." Alex says with her arms crossed, looking at the two embraced in a hug way to long to be just friends. The agent gives a small smile towards the two who just laugh and offer a free arm to join their embrace.


End file.
